Nightmares
by of-mice-and-marshmallows
Summary: Jack has a nightmare and bad things happen when he runs away from the North Pole immediately after. What will happen next? Story is better than summary/title...hopefully. But read, review, (you can follow and favourite if you want but...you don't have to) and you will forever have my love. (even if you hate it.)
1. The Nightmare

**Rise of the Guardians**

**Prompt: Ice Skating**

- Nightmares -

"Elizabeth!"

"Elizabeth, stay calm….I promise you'll be okay."

Jack tossed and turned in his sleep, his eyes squeezed tightly shut. Whimpers escaped from his lips as he dreamt. Suddenly, his eyes snapped open, the icy blue staring at the dark ceiling. Gasping heavily, he got out of bed and crept to the closed window, unlatching it and letting the cold breeze cool his flushed face. Jack looked out at the white expanse of the North Pole, the shock from the nightmare fading with the comfort of the snow and ice. However, a flash of before he died forced Jack to his knees, holding his head and cursing quietly.

"Why? Why can't I stop thinking of this? I'm a Guardian, I should be strong….not….not like this! Weak, unable to let go of my past. I shouldn't be a Guardian!" Jack clasped his hand over his mouth; he had yelled the last part loud enough for the whole North Pole to hear. Thinking quickly, Jack changed into his traditional hoodie and trousers and flew out through the window, just as the door opened and North popped his head around the door, looking into the once occupied room.

"Jack, are you -?" The question trailed off as North took in the empty room with the messed up bed and the open window, which showed a figure with silver hair already just a dot on the horizon.

"Jack!" North shouted, running to the window, yelling as loud as he could to try and bring the boy back.

* * *

_Burgess, the place where I died. I died protecting my little sister from drowning in the lake where I stand now. She didn't fall in…but I did. I'm glad she survived though. As her older brother, it was my job to protect her and keep her from harm. And, by sacrificing myself that day, by falling into the lake myself, I achieved that. So why do I feel like I failed her?_

"Hello, Jack." The sound of his voice made Jack spin around quickly, his staff glowing blue and his body immediately moving into a defensive stance.

"What do you want, Pitch?" Jack replied, putting as much dislike and venom into his voice as he could.

"How rude!" Pitch mimed a dramatic gasp which was quickly replaced by his usual leering smirk.

"You seem…..troubled, Jack. Did you have a nightmare?"

"None of your business!"

"Oh, but it is! Now, tell me truthfully," Pitch smiled evilly before continuing and moving ever so slightly closer to the boy who seemed to be frozen to the ground. Pitch disappeared in a rush of shadows.

"What did you dream of?" He whispered smoothly, reappearing behind Jack.

"I-I…Nothing." Jack muttered, still unable to move.

"You can't lie to me, Jack. I know your nightmares. You dreamt of the day you died…..didn't you? You relived the fear of having your sister disappear under the ice…but she didn't, you did. After you promised you'd look after her, forever,"

The last sentence triggered something in Jack's mind. That's what he failed to do! Before he could react, Pitch was continuing and Jack was playing right into his hands.

"The day you died, you broke that promise. You left her in that cold, cruel world with no older brother to protect her."

"Shut up!" Jack's outburst startled Pitch who stopped talking immediately.

"You have no idea! No idea how I feel right now! I know I broke that promise and I've regretted it ever since. But, what could I have done? Left her there?"

During Jack's speech, Pitch had taken the opportunity of the boy being so blinded with anger and ran away.

Realising he was alone; Jack slumped to the ground, tears falling freely down his cheeks. He curled up in the foetal position by the edge of the lake, lost in his nightmares, courtesy of Pitch.

"No, p-please…..stop. I'm sorry…I'm s-so sorry!" Jack whimpered, unaware that Pitch had returned.

"Poor little Jack Frost. Apologizing for something which happened 300 years ago. She can't forgive you, or hear you for that matter. But, you're mine now, Guardian."

* * *

**A/N: I don't know whether I should continue it. If you liked it and want to find out what happens, please review!**


	2. Captured by Pitch

**Rise of the Guardians**

**Prompt: Ice Skating**

- Nightmares: Chapter 2 -

Early the next morning, North called the other Guardians to the North Pole.

"What's up, mate?" Bunny smiled, walking in through the doors.

"Jack, he ran away." North replied, his face stricken with panic.

"What, why? What happened, when was it?"

"Last night, I-I don't know what happened but I heard him yelling that-that he shouldn't be a Guardian." North broke down into sobs and Bunny guided him to a chair.

"Jack doesn't know what he's talking about. He's the one who defeated Pitch, just last year – Wait, you don't think…..Pitch?!" Bunny asked, fear flooding his features.

"Oh no…..that's impossible. We defeated him. Jack defeated him!" But North knew, deep inside, that Pitch had indeed returned and, without waiting for Bunny's reply, stood up and strode out of the North Pole, taking out a snow globe and whispering "Burgess Lake" to it.

"If Jack went anywhere, he would go there." He muttered to himself, as he stepped through the portal onto Burgess Lake.

"Jack! Jack, where are you?" He yelled, stopping dead at the sight of the army of fearlings on the frozen lake.

"Pitch." North growled, swinging his swords out and slicing through the first 10 easily. However, his panic for Jack's safety made him more reckless and he was soon being hit. Bunny appeared behind him and immediately swung into action.

"Where's Jack" He asked.

"Not here. But Pitch was."

"Jack always comes here when he's upset. You don't think Pitch got to him?"

"I hope not, for Jack's sake."

* * *

"So, Jack. How are you liking your new accommodation?" Pith smirked as he strode into the boy's cell. Jack lifted his head slowly as he lay on the ground, too tired to move.

"It sucks." He gasped.

"Oh, really? I thought it was rather comfortable with a nice…..warm temperature." Pitch smiled, indicating the fires around the edge of the room. Before Jack could reply, Pitch sent shadows to grip his wrists and hold him upright.

"Ah! Wh-What are you doing?" Jack whimpered; sweat starting to bead on his forehead.

"You defeated me once, Jack Frost. Now it's your turn."

Pitch took out a cruel curved blade from his robes and held it up to Jack's throat.

"Of course, you could always join me, Jackie. Save yourself all this pain."

"I won't. I won't betray the Guardians!" Jack shouted, trying to wrench his wrists free from the shadows. Pitch's smile dropped and, in one fluid motion, a large gash was made in the Winter Spirit's stomach.

Jack gritted his teeth, not wanting to show Pitch his pain, but, combined with the heat from the fire and the wounds Pitch had inflicted beforehand, he couldn't stop tears leaking out of his eyes.

Pitch smiled evilly and took out Jack's staff from the doorway. Holding it in the centre of Jack's vision, he snapped it in half, then thirds and then quarters. With each break, Jack struggled more and more to hold in his screams until Pitch snapped his staff into eighths, and a long pain-filled scream was ripped from the boy's body, leaving him hanging limply in the centre of the room, his eyes glazed over with a mixture of pain and waking nightmares.

"What do you say, Jack? Join me?" Pitch teased the boy's arms with the knife, before slashing down, leaving deep red marks on the pale skin. Jack screamed again and jerked away, unable to stop the sobs shaking his body.

"I-I'll never join you! Never!" Jack panted, internally begging for North or Bunny or any of the Guardians to help him right now. Caught up in the pain of the wounds which criss-crossed his entire body, he didn't notice Pitch reaching into the flames and pulling out a white hot poker which he pressed against Jack's back, causing Jack to scream the loudest he had ever screamed before. To finish off the torture for that day, as it was almost midnight again, Pitch carved his own name into the burnt red skin on the young Guardian's back, so Jack would never forget him.

As he left the room, Pitch smiled to himself, he had had Jack Frost in his clutches for almost 24 hours.

What were the Guardians doing?

* * *

"Did you hear that, North?" Bunny's head flicked from side to side as a scream echoed across the lake. Fearlings lay on the ground as North and Bunny stood in the middle of the frozen icy lake.

"Yes, it sounds…familiar…" North's eyes widened with shock as the owner of the scream appeared at the feet of Pitch Black. The two figures were situated, one standing and one curled up, by the edge of the lake.

"Jack…What have you done to him, Pitch?" Bunny roared, moving from North's side towards the Nightmare King. But, before he could move more than a few feet, the ice around his feet began to crack, leaving the two Guardians unable to move from the centre of the lake.

Taking advantage of their helplessness, Pitch grabbed Jack by the collar and held him up, so their faces were level. Jack's face was contorted in unconscious pain and every movement brought new pain to surface.

"Look at this, Guardians. Your precious Jack, hurt and wounded. What did you do to help him, hmm? Nothing! You see that, Jack?" Shaking the boy awake, he forced him to look at the Guardians and, among the pain written all over Jack's features, hurt and disappointment registered too.

"N-North…..Bunny…I-I th-thought….." Jack started, tears beginning to well up.

"I thought we were a family! I thought I wasn't going to be alone anymore! I thought – Ah!" He broke off, as the pain from the burns racked his body, leaving him gasping heavily and whimpering.

"Jack, we are family, mate. What are you talking about?" Bunny pleaded, glaring at Pitch and looking concerned for his friend's welfare. As much as the young spirit annoyed him, Bunny actually cared for him and had promised him that he would never leave him alone…..again. But, seeing Jack look at him with such pain and betrayal, broke the Pooka's heart.

"Jack, they don't really care. Join me and we can destroy them, and be believed in, and seen! Cold and darkness. We should be allies!" Pitch cast a glance to North and Bunny who were glaring at Pitch with undying hatred.

"Where are Tooth and Sandy anyway? Didn't want to see you, Jack? You see, their absence proves what I've been trying to tell you!" He continued.

"N-No…No, no, no." Jack repeated, holding his head in both hands.

Pitch moved a hand behind Jack, with a knife pointed directly at Jack's stomach. The point of the knife was just centimetres from Jack's skin.

"But, if you continue to resist, well, I have no use for you." With those words, he plunged the knife into the boy's stomach.

"Sweet dreams, Jack Frost." He muttered, throwing Jack to the Guardians' feet, followed by the 8 pieces of Jack's staff. Then he disappeared in a rush of shadows.

* * *

"Jack! Oh, Jack. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry!" North cried, as he fell to his knees next to Jack and held him in his arms.

"No, please…go away! Leave me alone!" Jack shouted, struggling out of North's arms and falling over onto all fours, blood pouring from the hole in his stomach.

"What's wrong with him? Why's he being like this?" Bunny asked, lifting up Jack's chin to see his face.

Jack shied away from both of them, scrambling over the ice and collapsing by the edge of the lake, muttering under his breath.

"No, Pitch….please….leave me alone. Leave me alone! North! North, please help me….."

"He's having a nightmare…." North realized. Making a split second decision, he bounded across the lake, narrowly avoiding the cracks which split under his heavy footfalls.

"Hey, mate! I'm still here, ya know!" Bunny shouted, hopping quickly to North's side as the ice completely gave way and the lake wasn't frozen over anymore.

"Jack, it's okay. I'm here. It's me, North." North whispered to Jack, pulling him once more into his arms. Jack stopped muttering and looked up at North, tears falling down his face, etching trails into the dried blood.

"N-North? North, I'm sorry!" Jack said, throwing his arms around the Russian's neck.

"It's okay, Jack. The important thing is you're safe. But, Jack, what did Pitch do to you?"

"H-He…." Jack broke off and started sobbing uncontrollably. Realizing Jack would never be able to repeat what happened, North picked the boy up and handed him to Bunny.

"I need to sort out the snow globe," He said simply, getting another snow globe out of his pocket and whispered "North Pole" to it.

The portal appeared again and North took Jack back from Bunny and stepped through it, into the safety of the North Pole, where Tooth and Sandy were waiting.

* * *

**I love you all, people! In the last few days I had 11 reviews,and they were all really positive! Love you all so much!**

**WaTeR aPpLe's RuLe: Here you go, next chapter. Do you like it?**

** number1percyjacksonannabethf an: I was actually going to do that anyway but I was unsure whether people would like it or not. Did I write it okay?**

**TheNargle: Yay, I'm glad you like it!**

**XxSpiritWolfxX: I was working from a prompt but you could understand what I was saying through the grammar mistakes, could you?**

**Shadowdancer21: Yeah, I wanted him to be all sneaky and mysterious so I'm glad it was close to what you thought he should be.**

**feathered moon wings: Well, dying and having a younger sibling who watched you die would leave a mark. Aaw, I hope your hearts okay. I didn't break it seriously, did I? *worried face* Well, this is the next chapter, is it how you thought it should go?**

**Wilya: Poor, poor Jackie, indeed. Is it still interesting? *smiles at you***

**an adventure to gallifrey: Yes, thank you for the prompt. I haven't actually followed it that much but, in future chapters, there should be more ice skating. I generally like making things angsty though. It's so fun to write and you can really feel for the characters.**

**crazy panda2: Here ya go. *hands next chapter*  
**

**thunder angel13: Thank you, darling! **

**Wolf Girl: Well, here ya are! Hope ya like it! **

**I love everyone who reviewed so much! So, if you liked this chapter, please review...if you want a say in what happens next, include it in the review!**

**SlytherinPrincess...off!**


	3. Safe

**Rise of the Guardians**

**Prompt: Ice Skating**

**- Nightmares 3 -**

Tooth and Sandy were waiting anxiously in the entrance hall to the North Pole. The other yetis and elves were going about their usual business and ignoring the two Guardians who were pacing nervously up and down the room.

"It's been an hour, Sandy. They haven't gotten into trouble, have they?" Tooth panicked, fluttering around impatiently. Sandy shook his head and created a picture of North, Bunny and Jack with a thumbs up next to them, saying "They're okay."

"You think so? So why – " Tooth started, but broke off when a portal appeared next to them and the three other Guardians stepped out in the centre of it.

"Oh, you're back. Are you all okay?" Tooth asked, gliding towards them with her hands clasped in front of her and extremely nervous. Bunny's face went gloomy and North stepped out from behind him, holding Jack in his arms.

"J-Jack….what happened to him?"

"Pitch." North growled, walking quickly past everyone to Jack's room, instructing a couple of the yetis to grab all the medical supplies they could find. He burst into Jack's room and laid the boy on his bed. Jack stirred unconsciously, the pain from his injuries causing him to whimper occasionally. The other Guardians walked into the room just as North revealed the many injuries on Jack's abdomen, the most prominent being; the burns, Pitch's name carved into his back and the stab wound. Tooth broke down and flew out, sobbing hysterically. Sandy stood there, shocked, staring at his friend and wondering what Jack had done to deserve this.

"That…That bastard!" Bunny shouted, making North and Sandy jump. Bunny strode over to Jack's side and looked down at the young boy who lay there unconsciously.

"Damn Pitch to the depths of Hell, where he belongs. What did Frostbite do to him?" He muttered and North knew exactly what was going on in his friends head. Placing a hand on Bunny's shoulder, he spoke quietly so as not to wake Jack up and as a subtle reminder to Bunny to do the same.

"Don't go after Pitch now. He's angered all of us but it wouldn't help Jack to find out you had gone off after Pitch because of him. You know what kind of person Jack is. It wouldn't help him heal. And that's what we need him to do now."

Bunny sighed in exasperation. As much as he wanted to tear Pitch limb from limb, he knew that the Winter Spirit would panic at having a fellow Guardian, yes, even Bunny, so close to Pitch and would most likely try to deflect the trouble to himself, no matter how injured he was.

Jack moved again, creating another sound of pain. Tears leaked out of his eyes as North tended to his wounds.

* * *

Pitch smiled as he viewed the Guardians in the North Pole. He noticed how North and Bunny were failing to hold back their tears and how Tooth and Sandy were completely absent, like they had been when Pitch had given Jack back to them. He noticed all of this and smiled in triumph.

"Well, Guardians," He snarled, drawing out the last word harshly.

"Good luck _fixing _Jack Frost. You may just be doing me a favour." Cackling maliciously, he strode out of his lair and started his journey to the North Pole where he would, hopefully, acquire a new and powerful fearling.

* * *

2 hours after Jack, North and Bunny's arrival back at the North Pole, Jack was finally awake, his injuries were bandaged and he was staring the road to recovery. North stood by his side and the two were talking.

"Jack, why did you leave? What happened, son?" North asked gently.

"I….had a…. I needed some air." Jack muttered, almost inaudibly. North shook his head; not only did the boy have extremely low self-esteem, he had been alone for so long that he had taught himself to be completely self-dependent, which resulted in him closing off to everyone when he needed to open up the most.

"Jack. I heard you yelling. Please, don't lie to me."

"I'm not – North…..I…..I had a nightmare." Jack finally said, hiding his face.

"Oh, Jack. You know you could have just talked to me, or any of the other Guardians. Saved yourself all this pain." North said. The last sentence triggered a memory in Jack and the boy started crying again. North was confused and held the boys shoulders, gently enough to not aggravate his injuries but firm enough to get Jack to stop crying slightly.

"Jack? What's wrong?"

"Th-That's what P-Pitch said, when h-he asked me to j-join him." Jack sobbed, shaking at the memory. North was speechless and was about to reassure Jack when Bunny ran into the room.

"Pitch. He's here," Bunny shouted, already heading back out of the door but stopping himself to spare a glance at Jack, who was getting out of bed and pulling on a new Hoodie, as his old one had been ripped to shreds.

"Jack, stay here, mate." Bunny ordered, letting North move past him to help Tooth and Sandy. Jack's face immediately turned angry and he started shouting at Bunny.

"No! I'm not staying here. I need to help!" He said, incredulously.

"No, mate. You're injured. Let your injuries heal." Bunny replied dismissively, closing the door behind him and locking it as he walked away. Jack ran to the door, banging on it and yelling to be let out. He was so desperate to help that he almost forgot the pain his injuries were causing him to feel but a sudden sharp slash of pain caused him to fall to the ground, groaning in pain as darkness clouded his vision.

* * *

~ Jack's POV ~

_It felt like I was on fire. My body twisted and turned as I tried to rid the darkness and fire from it. I looked at my hands and saw that they were a light grey. The same colour as Pitch's skin. Shocked, I scrambled up and caught sight of myself in the mirror. My hair, once silvery-white, was now black, the grey skin replacing my pale complexion and my eyes were golden, instead of the icy blue that they should have been. As well as my appearance, something else had changed. Forget the Guardians. My new master was Pitch._

* * *

~ Normal POV ~

The Guardians were fighting valiantly against the fearlings but something was off…..

"Where's Pitch?" Bunny shouted, as he threw eggbombs and boomerangs repeatedly at the invading fearlings.

North froze and thought exactly what all the other Guardians were thinking. Pitch could have used the fearlings as a distraction, lured the Guardians away from Jack because he knew they would leave him to heal and then gone after Jack himself while he was weakened, both physically and mentally. Before any of them could react, an explosion made all of them pale even more than before.

"That was from Jack's room." Tooth said, starting to fly in the direction of Jack's room but she stopped suddenly and gasped at the sight before her.

Jack stood in the hole in the wall where the door had once been. Shadows curled around his feet and up around his staff. The resemblance he had now to Pitch was shocking and, as all the Guardians crowded around the boy, Pitch stepped out and put his arm around the boy.

* * *

**A/N: Just checked the stats on this story….OMG! 1001 views, 23 reviews, 29 followers and 22 faves! I love you people so much! Thank you for taking the time to read my little story. *wipes away tear* Oh yeah, here are my responses to your wonderful reviews!**

**GemFairy: Yay, you're awesome too! Here is the next chapter.**

**Shadowdancer21: Poor little Frostbite. Pitch really is a bad guy, isn't he?!**

**feathered moon wings: Woohoo, rhyming! I know, Jack had been alone for so long and when he finally felt like he had a family, he started to doubt it and feel all sad. Heehee, Bunny's a cool character to write for. See you soon!**

**Dancing With The Clouds: Oh my god, thank you! *bows multiple times* I was aiming for people to have feels after reading this.**

**ME (Guest): Well, a lot of stuff happened to Jack. He drowned trying to save his sister and then spent 300 years alone….lots of stuff happened. What specifically do you mean?**

**XxSpiritWolfxX: Yay, less errors! **

**Rie-san: Well, Jack cries a fair bit in this story. Here's the next chapter, so you can find out!**

**Guest: Okay, okay! I'm writing now! *goes back to corner and continues writing***

**SupernaturalCheetahFast: I love you! Next chapter is ready now, read it and…..well, don't weep, but if you want to or can't help it then…y'know…you can weep.**

**AdenaWolf: Yaaaaaaaaaaaay! I'm updating as fast as I can!**

**animegal24: *smiles and hugs you* I love it when people say that. It makes me feel so happy. Here's next chapter!**

**I love you all. I don't think I say that enough. But I love you all. ****Watashi wa minasan o aishiteimasu. Hepinizi çok seviyorum. Je vous aime tous. Kocham was wszystkich. Los amo a todos. Vi amo tutti. Ich liebe dich alle. **

**Many different languages to say 'I love you all'. Just to show how much I really do love you all. In order: English (obvs), Japanese, Turkish, French, Polish, Spanish, Italian and German. Hope you liked that little eye-opening multi-lingual lesson. Oh, and the story….of course.**

**Slytherin Princess…off! **


	4. Melting Ice

**Well, here is the next chapter. I am very sorry it took so so so so long but I had a brainwave, albeit a very depressing one. I'll let you guys read.**

"Get away from him, Pitch." Bunny growled, readying his boomerangs. He let one go but, before it could even come close to Pitch, a blast of icy cold wind knocked it off course. Jack Frost stood there, his eyes glowing a mesmerizing deep silver, and held his staff out.

"Jack? What are you doing?" Tooth asked, flying over to him.

"Tooth, stay back." North warned, grabbing her shoulder and pulling her back.

"But….Jack…." She replied, looking at each of the Guardians, then back to Jack. The Winter Spirit stood there, emotionless and waiting. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Bunny sneak up behind Pitch. His body immediately moved to protect his new master but a small voice in the back of his mind was yelling at him.

"_Don't do this! You're with the Guardians. Not Pitch. Don't let him control you." _

Jack stumbled, holding his head, his eyes momentarily turning their regular blue, however Pitch's power regained hold on him. The Nightmare King growled when he felt his power fade slightly but directed the young teen to attack the Guardian of Hope.

"Stay away from my master, Cotton-Tail." Jack sneered, the affectionate nickname losing all of its kindheartedness.

Bunny took a step back in shock. Jack was never normally like this. He was the one who brought a smile to the Guardian's faces every day with his pranks and his jokes. He shouldn't be this…this echo of his former self.

Pitch smiled and Jack shot forward, his staff knocking Bunny in the chin. Bunny retaliated by getting the boy in a chokehold. In their training sessions, Bunny had always let Jack win to give the boy some self-esteem. But…this wasn't Jack. So, Bunny did whatever he could to subdue this creature in Jack's body.

"Guardian." Pitch's soft voice made all of the Guardians turn and glare at him, but his gaze was directed only at Bunny.

"What do ya want, Pitch? You've done enough damage here. Leave." The Pooka loosened his hold on the Guardian of Fun slightly, as he could tell Jack was running out of air.

"Oh, believe me, the worst damage is yet to come. But….any…minute….now….." Pitch smiled as Jack suddenly went limp, his appearance returning to normal and his staff dropping to the ground.

Bunny let go of Jack completely and laid him down on the ground.

"What did you do to him, Pitch?" Tooth glared at the Boogeyman, who smirked and turned to leave.

"The side effects of my control were too much for Jack's body to handle, coupled with the injuries he sustained from being in my…..care."

"What does that mean?" Tooth yelled but Pitch merely vanished in a swirl of shadows. A gasp behind the Tooth Fairy made her turn around.

"H-He's dying." North said, his voice wavering from the tears threatening to fall.

"What….how? Why?"

North opened his mouth to answer but it was Bunny who filled the silence.

"Pitch's control. Jack's mind was too weak to handle it from the nightmares, and it destroyed him from the inside. Well, we say he's dying but spirits can't die, can we? The only way we can die….is if Man in Moon thinks we can't recover and he takes us out of this world."

"And Jack won't recover from this, will he? He's suffered too much."

"G-Guys, stop…talking 'bout me….as if I'm n-not here." The strangled gasp from the boy on the ground made all the Guardians look down, tears streaming down all their faces.

"Sorry….Jack."

"I-It's fine. I k-knew I was g-going to die while P-Pitch was controlling me. I-I'm just glad I became a….a Guardian." Jack broke off with a moan of pain and a blast of wind brushed across his face, like tender fingers from Jack's first friend, soothing his flushed cheeks.

The next few moments seemed to last for eternity as all the Guardians surrounded Jack, holding his hands, smoothing his hair back from his forehead.

Tooth, like a mother to Jack, was crying without shame. She was too stunned to leave even though it was time for her to start her duties as the Tooth Fairy. She fell to stroking Jack's silver hair, smiling shakily at him.

Sandy, being Sandy and a brother to Jack, also stayed though it was time for him to bring good dreams to the children the world. He held Jack's hand and avoided meeting Jack's bright blue eyes, afraid that if he did he would not be able to hold back the torrent of tears that was threatening to spill.

Bunny and North, being the emotionally stronger Guardians, were not as strong as they would have liked. The two were standing by the three smaller Guardians with tears streaming down their faces.

Jack looked at Tooth, to Sandy, to Bunny and, finally, to North. Their faces showed grief, sadness and sorrow.

_So they really do care about me? Why do I just figure this out when I'm about to die? I was….so distant from them for so long after I became a Guardian and now…..on the brink of death, I realise this? I-I don't want to die, I just got a family! Why do I have to die now? _

Jack looked up at the open ceiling, looking up at the bright blue sky and the silver Moon.

_It hurts so much. It's like a fire inside my body, and it's killing me. I'll miss everyone._

His eyes closed, a single tear falling down to the ground.

_Tooth, my adopted mother. Scolding me for every little prank. But she smiles, so I know it's alright._

His breathing slowed, his chest rising less frequently each minute.

_Sandy. We are brothers by everything but blood. He's quiet but just his company is awesome._

A deathly pale took over his face, his lips turning blue.

_Bunny was my rival. A friendly rivalry, of course. Our prank wars, always getting the other Guardians involved. Fun times…..why did they have to end so soon?_

The Guardians pressed closer as they realised Jack was at the end of his life.

_And North, my father, my role model. He was always so nice to me…_

Jack took in his final breath and then his heart stopped. The room was quiet and, all around the world, a light snow started to fall…

***in corner crying* Wait, it ended? Okay…um…..review please, fave if you want…..I'm kind of…depressed and sad right now.**


	5. Who are You?

**Yeah…..that last chapter was…uh…. I am Moffat in disguise. No really, I am. Anyway, here is something which…..I don't know…might make you more depressed….or not.**

One year had passed since Jack Frost, the immortal Guardian of Fun, died at the hands of Pitch Black, the Nightmare King. His fellow Guardians mourned the loss but their duties forced their time of grieving to be cut short.

It was Easter Sunday, and Jamie Bennett was still waiting for news on Jack. The Guardians hadn't been able to tell him Jack was gone and instead told him that he had gone to see the Man in the Moon, and he would not be back for a while.

He stood staring out of his window at the early morning sunrise which signified the start of Easter. The Easter Bunny had been hard at work getting the eggs ready and had included silver and blue to be the main colours of the eggs, in memory of Jack.

A flash of grey fur in the garden snapped Jamie out of his daydream and, before the Guardian of Hope could disappear, the young boy ran out into the garden.

"Bunny. Where is Jack? It's been a year since I last saw him. Winter didn't come over Christmas. Is he okay?" Jamie started to talk but Bunny hid his face behind his ears and looked away.

Jamie, being a very observant boy, noticed this and immediately grew worried. He circled the Easter Bunny, trying to get a good look at his face. Eventually he got frustrated with the many evasions and launched himself at the Pooka, flattening him to the ground and enabling Jamie to see his face. But what he saw was not what he expected.

"B-Bunny? Why are you sad? Why are you crying?"

Bunny didn't answer and instead picked himself off the floor and turned to walk away, but not before he spared a glance to the little boy who had been Jack Frost's first believer.

"Jack's gone, mate. He died. We didn't want to tell you or Sophie."

And with that, the once cheerful Easter Bunny summoned a rabbit hole and went to another country, to deliver another round of eggs. Jamie stood watching the place where he vanished, tears he had not realised he was crying were streaming down his face.

"Jack's….dead? No! He can't be, how could he be dead? He's so strong a-and powerful and.."

The child sat down in the grass, knees drawn up to his chest, completely ignoring his mother calling for him. His little sister Sophie came down the stairs, noticed her brother crying and sat down next to him, gripping him arm.

"Jamie? What's wrong?" She whispered, still half-asleep.

"I-It doesn't matter, Soph. I'm fine, I just….stubbed my toe. That's all." Jamie couldn't tell her. Sophie saw Jack as another brother and loved him dearly. They both did. But Jamie couldn't bear to tell her the truth, not when she was so young.

* * *

At noon, later on that day, the Easter Bunny had finished his rounds and went back to Burgess. He sat by the once frozen lake which Jack had made his home when he became a spirit. He saw Jamie and Sophie walking back from an Easter Egg hunt, laden down with eggs.

He saw children running around smiling, the adults walking slowly behind, also smiling. He saw all these things and more, like how green the grass was when snow wasn't covering it. And the same with the trees. He saw the lake, its clear blue water shifting in the gentle wind, so different to what it had been like when Jack was alive.

Finally he looked up and saw the Moon, the pearly silver Moon. He noticed how the face in it was looking intently at him, and that's when he heard the voice in his head.

_Look across the lake._

So Bunny complied, looked across the lake and saw a tall teenage boy with brown hair and brown eyes. He could not understand why Man in Moon was showing him this.

_Look closer._

Again, Bunny did as he was told. And as he looked closer, the teen turned even further towards him. Still no understanding from the Easter Bunny.

_Look very carefully at that boy and think… think about it._

For the third time, Bunny looked at the boy, feeling like a complete weirdo for staring at him constantly, but when it finally registered in his head, he gasped and shot up.

_Have you got it?_

Knowing Man in Moon was watching him, Bunny nodded. But the boy was turning to leave, not to the town but to the forest. And he was going alone.

_Go after him. _

Bunny didn't need telling twice. Like a bullet, he bounded after the boy who still walked deeper and deeper into the forest, weaving through the trees. He occasionally brushed his slender fingers against the branches, laughing happily. It seemed this was where he felt truly happy.

Bunny could hardly hide his delight as he sneaked in front of the figure, stepping out into the open air.

The two were standing face to face, about 5 metres apart. One face showed confusion, the other…elation.

_Is he back? Is he really back? Geez, I can't believe I missed him this much. I guess he really does grow on you after a while. But why does he look different, I mean, what's changed?_

The boy was staring at him, mouth wide open. Then his lips formed the words which froze Bunny in place.

"Who are you?"

**You guys should be happy. I updated twice in a day. I felt so so so guilty for leaving you for so long *wipes tear* that I just had to make it up to you. Anyway, here's a new chapter. Review, favourite, follow. And...so long people!**


	6. You and Jack

**Hahaha! Is this mysterious boy the wonderful amazing Jack Frost?**

**Jack: But…..I died.**

**SP: Well….yeah. But, miracles do happen!**

**Jack:….**

**SP: Jack. Go to your room and reflect on your life/death/twice resurrection thing…. Twice…resurrection? OMFG YOU ARE CLARA OSWIN OSWALD FROM DOCTOR WHO! *glomps Jack* I LOVE YOU!**

**Jack: Wait…what?**

**SP: Noooothing! Anyway, my beautiful perfect readers, read on! I command you!**

"Mate? What do you mean, 'who are you'? I'm Bunny."

The boy shook his head, looking utterly bewildered.

"Nope, don't know you. Sorry, but you must be mistaking me for someone else."

Bunny stopped dead, the realization of what happened finally hitting him hard. Jack Frost, the immortal, had gone. In his place was…Jack as a human. But he had no memories of his past life….wait, lives. Where had he been for the last year?

"Jack! Oh, Jack!" A girl, around 15, ran into the forest. Her hair flew behind her in long chestnut waves and her deep brown, almost black, eyes glittered with delight. She ignored Bunny and hugged Jack, gazing up at him.

"Hey, Jenny. What are you doing here?" Jack asked, smiling down at this weird girl.

"I was looking for you! You have the keys to our house and then you left me." She pouted, making Jack chuckle. Bunny cleared his throat and both brunettes turned to look at him. Immediately, Jenny's face lit up and she ran to hug the Guardian.

"Bunny! How have you been? I missed you!" Both the males in the group were completely confused by her behaviour.

"W-Who are you, again?"

"I'm Jenny!" The hyperactive teen replied, gripping Jack's hand and pulling him closer to Bunny.

"Huh. How do you know me?"

"I know all the Guardians. Now, North asked me to go up to the North Pole… with Jack. Could you take us there, please?"

Bunny, still completely confused, nodded and summoned a hole to take them to the North Pole.

* * *

"Jenny! How nice to see you. And who's this next to you?" North smiled, greeting everyone warmly however, he still had a sad look to his face.

"This is Jack. Come on, Jack. Talk." Jack looked up at North who gasped at the likeness between this boy and Jack Frost, or were they the same person?

"J-Jack?"

"That's my name. Why does everyone act like they know me?" He frowned and glanced at Jenny, who was busy in conversation with Tooth. He tried to grab her attention but she turned away, following Tooth to the other side of the workshop. Frustrated he turned back to North, who was still staring at him.

"What? What have I done?" He snapped, honestly just fed up of being stared at for the day. A guy can only take so much.

"I'm sorry. But you look just like someone very dear to us who…passed away a year ago. You are so much like him, you even share his name." North replied, looking away awkwardly.

"He…passed away? Shame, I'm sorry for your loss. Jen, I'm leaving." Jack turned and walked out of the front door of the North Pole, into the freezing air. He stopped, the sudden temperature change affecting him momentarily but disappearing almost as quickly as it came.

"Jack! Don't be such a jerk." Jenny followed him out and gasped at the temperature, shaking as she made her way over to the teen.

"It's not cold, man up." He said, not even sparing her a glance. His eyes stayed fixed at the Moon.

"It's freezing. We're in the North Pole. How are you not cold?" Jenny moved closer to him and Jack put his arm around her shoulder, pulling her close. He rested his chin on her head.

"Why did you bring me here?"

"Um….r-reasons." She stuttered back, hiding her face in his chest.

"You planned this, didn't you? You wanted them to meet me, for a reason. What was it? Tell me." Jack moved away and grabbed her shoulders, forcing her to look him in the eye. He was shocked to see tears running down her pink cheeks.

"Jack, I'm sorry. You a-and Jack Frost, the one who died a year ago. You're the same person."

**Aaaargh, I made it too short! *smacks forehead against keyboard* I'm sorry. I kinda got distracted and everything ended up being weird and short and...yeah. It's a snow day (thank you Jack) so I thought I'd update! Love you all. **


	7. Memories and Cupcakes

**Long time, no see. I apologise many many times. *bows*Anyway, I had an extreme writer's block with this story for the past few weeks and I could not for the life of me think of how to continue it. But, I have un idea, obviously. Here it is, along with my many apologies.**

"Hahaha, funny joke, Jen. Seriously, though. Those people in there? If they hear you say that…..well, it's cold. Cold and harsh. The guy's dead."

Jack gestured to the white expanse of the snow and continued his speech.

"The dead can't come back! Once you're dead, you're dead. I don't know what fantasy you've cooked up in your mind about this, but I am not Jack Frost. It's coincidence that the day he died, you found me. That I have no memories prior to that day. That I look like him. It's all coincidence."

Jack laughed, a cruel harsh laugh that Jenny had never heard him laugh before and she snapped.

"It's not a joke. You know me. You know I don't believe anything unless there's proof which supports it 100%. Just because it's something new to you, it's something fantastical to you, it's a change…..that doesn't mean you can reject it so soon."

"How are you going to get me to believe you? Tell me that. You're just a kid. If I really am this Jack Frost, how will you make me believe that? A magical touch on the forehead? A kiss? Sorry, but you can't do anything without my consent."

The little brunette who stood in front of Jack smirked and looked up at him, her eyes shining mischievously.

"Believe me, sweetie. I don't need your consent to do anything. I'm going to give you two options. Option one. You believe me truly and all will be explained. Option two. Well, let's hope you never have to find out what option two is. And I don't want to use option two. It's not pleasant."

Jack thought for a long while, debating the two options. He wondered what option two was but decided that it was probably something really bad and he didn't really want to be on the receiving end of Jenny. He'd seen her throw bricks before. And sometimes, they just hit the back of his head, no warning whatsoever. So, he knew what he would choose. But there was something nagging at the back of his mind too.

"I've made my decision. But I want to know. What are you?"

Jenny giggled and shook her head.

"Not till you've got your memories back and you know who you are, Jack. Then I'll tell you." She cooed playfully, stroking his cheek.

"Promise you'll tell me?"

"No promises." She poked his cheek.

"Fine, option one." He replied, rolling his eyes and stepping backwards, away from her.

"Ah, clever boy. You know what's best for you, don't you? Goodie goodie. Now, just relax and let your mind go blank. If you feel dizzy or lightheaded, no point trying to tell anyone because you'll be unconscious or paralysed for a while."

"Wait, what? I'm not sure I want to –"

"Nonsense, you picked option one. Now relax!" She ordered, grabbing his arm and pulling him closer to herself. Jenny wrapped her arms around his waist and closed her eyes, chanting a spell in an unknown language.

And what Jack felt was unlike anything he had felt before. He felt pain, peace, happiness and sadness all at the same time. He did feel lightheaded but he didn't try to speak. Memories of darkness, nightmares, snow, 300 years of loneliness, family. They all crossed his mind as he drifted into a deep sleep.

* * *

_Time Skip – 3 days_

"Everyone stop talking. He should be waking up soon. I said shut up."

"What happened out there?"

"Who are you?"

"What are you?"

"You've already asked those questions and I've already said I'll answer them when Jack's awake. No doubt he'll be asking them too and I don't want to repeat myself."

The Guardians and Jenny looked down at the sleeping boy who lay on a sofa in a corner of North's workshop. His hair had turned silver again, his skin paler and frost had started to gather around him. Jenny brushed some off her shoes, sighing impatiently as they all waited for Jack to wake up.

Jack shifted in his sleep, before whispering unintelligibly.

Jenny rolled her eyes and poked his shoulder, unsettling some of the frost there.

"Oi, Frosty. Wake up. You've been snoring long enough, Sleeping Beauty."

As if he was waiting for a cue to wake up, Jack sat up and grinned at all of the Guardians who smiled in relief.

"So, what's been happening while I was gone?" He asked cheerily, standing up and moving towards his favourite place of the workshop. The rafters.

Jenny smiled at him, like a sister would smile at a cute younger brother, and explained everything.

"Ah yeah, I remember now. You threatened me and, you owe me an answer, little Miss what the hell are you?"

"I did threaten you, yes. To do the right thing for you. And yes, I do owe you an answer. "

"So? What are you?"

"I am a kitsune."

"A…kitsune? I have no idea what that is."

Tooth gasped in realization. She looked from Jenny to Jack and back again.

"You're a kitsune? But I heard they were all but extinct."

"Yeah, 200 years ago. We've bounced back. Blimey, for a Tooth Fairy, you don't get out much, do you?"

"Guys, what is a kitsune?" Jack yelled, breaking up the debate that was sure to follow.

Jenny flicked her hair and glanced up at Jack. She smirked angelically.

"A kitsune is a Japanese fox. In Japanese folklore, we are intelligent and magical beings. We have the ability to assume human form, as obvious here, and we are fantastic tricksters. We can create illusions in people's mind so elaborate that it can drive people insane or be perceived as reality. We can fly, become invisible, bend time and space and control fire and lightning. Need to know anything else?"

"A trickster, eh? I like you."

"Oh no no no, you are not helping Frostbite start any prank wars." Bunny growled, shaking his head, as if to add emphasis to his point.

"Believe me. Any prank wars here will be between me and him. I'm not allying with a winter spirit." She snickered.

"What? Think you're too good for me, eh?" Jack grinned, floating down again and resting an arm on her shoulder.

"I know I'm too good for you." She smacked his head, though didn't get rid of his arm.

"Harsh. I feel...hurt, cupcake." The endearing term made Jenny giggle.

"Oh, darling. I just brought you back. Don't push it any further." She smirked, and vanished with a rush of warm air that made Jack sweat.


	8. A Kitsune's Word

**Guys, I am so so so sorry for not updating around June 17****th****. I'm terrible at keeping to a schedule but I'm trying now! Hopefully you like this chapter; I've tried to make it longer to compensate for the lack of an update for months.**

"You healed him."

"Merely gave him his memories back and, consequently, his powers."

"That wasn't in the agreement."

"You think a trickster will keep to an agreement? We're not bound by some magical law. We're free to do what we want and if we want to break a deal, we do."

The two participants of the heated conversation glared at each other with such intense dislike, it was a wonder the world didn't combust around them.

"Jenny, you do realise that by association with me you have made yourself an enemy of the Guardians?" Pitch Black sneered maliciously at the newly transformed red head before him.

"I think they like me, after helping their little boy prodigy." She smiled back at him playfully.

"Maybe, but you're not quite at the level you should have been to heal him completely, are you?"

"That shouldn't make a _significant _difference. I mean, he won't be as strong and he might be a little temperamental but he's still back and alive and….."

"Temperamental, you mean….violent?"

"Maybe."

"See? And I think 'little' may be an understatement." The Nightmare King smirked, making Jenny's face pale.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, he's already destroyed half a town-"

"What… H-Half a town?" Jenny shrieked, disrupting the quiet around them and scaring a few wild animals. "You better be kidding, Pitch. Cause I am pissed." She warned him before disappearing in a flurry of autumn leaves.

* * *

"Jack Frost!" The powerful yell brought the focused winter spirit out of his reverie. He was sitting in the rafters of North's workshop. The yell came from a petite redhead who suddenly looked around with a confused expression on her face.

"Can I help you?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at her. "You lost, missy?"

"Can it, princess." She snapped, coming to realise exactly what had happened. "I was…told…that you were destroying a town. Evidently I was misinformed."

"Jenny?" Jack asked, there was no way the redhead could be anyone else with that attitude to him. "You look different."

"Yes I am but don't change the subject." She glared at him. "Have you destroyed anything in the past few days?"

"Nope, I've been a good spirit." Jack smiled crookedly at her, earning himself a strong punch on the arm. "Owww….. Wait, what do you mean you were 'told' I was destroying a town?"

"Pitch Black said….." The kitsune slapped a hand over her mouth.

"Pitch?" Jack started.

"Black?" Bunnymund finished, walking in with a frown on his furry features.

"Maybe…No!" She defended. "Okay yes. He did mention something…..but I completely didn't believe it. Just a little, I mean….. I gotta be somewhere." She turned to disappear away but a cold hand grabbed the back of her soft shirt, lifting her up so she was off the floor.

"You're not going anywhere, Jen. Not until you explain everything."

* * *

"…..So basically, I was helping you even though I'm not at that level yet. But I tried, therefore you cannot be mad at me."

"I will be mad at you, why did you ally with Pitch Black?" Jack glared at her, twirling his staff menacingly.

"Not 'ally-ally'. He didn't want you to be healed. Just, out of the way, in a human form so he could take down the Guardians. But I brought you back and you should be thanking me instead of saying I'm the enemy."

"So you're a double-agent?"

"For you guys, yeah. I think, what is a double-agent?"

"When you pretend to work for one group but in reality are working for an enemy." North explained, indifferent to the whole 'Is the kitsune a bad guy or a good guy' debate.

"Oh yeah, I'm pretending to work for Pitch but…. I'm with you guys."

"Fantastic, we have a trickster who is 'supposedly' working with our enemy but, in reality, is working with us." Bunny rolled his eyes sarcastically. "I don't trust her."

"I brought Jack back." She smirked. "He's back, in one piece and remembers everything. And has slightly more powerful powers."

"Great, now I can make a blizzard and suffocate you in it." Jack punched her arm, but he had a small grin on his face so it wasn't too serious.

"I'd like to see you try, snowflake."

Jack smirked at her and she clicked her fingers, a line of fire being created between them. The teenage spirit began to sweat immediately at the heat and he backed off. "You win…." He muttered dejectedly.

"Always do with that little trick."

* * *

_"Lost the element of surprise then, huh, Pitch darling?" A chiming laugh sounded behind the frustrated Boogeyman._

_"Shut your lying little mouth, traitor." He growled back._

_"Rude, just because I want to be the good guy once in a while."_

_"There's nothing good about being the good guy! You save the world once and immediately you're a hero. But what about the bad guy? Without the bad guys wanting to destroy the world, there could be no good guys to save it. And the people say the world would be a better place with more good guys. Without the bad guys, no good guys would exist."_

_"…..You finished your existential crisis yet? I have news."_

_"Do you think you're hilarious?" He snarled. "What?"_

_"I think I'm adorable. And nuh-uh, you have to guess."_

_"Annoying more like…And I really don't have time to guess."_

_"Guess you can't know then. Shame, it was very good news for you too."_

_"Alright fine. Jack Frost is a human again?"_

_"Wrong, that'd be counterproductive, duh."_

_"I don't know, that's the only bit of good news I want to hear that I can think of."_

_"God, you suck."_

_"Just tell me, insignificant trickster."_

_"Rude."_

_"I'm sorry, just tell me."_

_The redhead laughed and her perfect lips morphed into an evil smirk._

_"They trust me."_


End file.
